bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Katsuki Bakugo
Katsuki Bakugo & Shoto Todoroki vs. Daigo & Nobu is a battle fought between U.A. Students Katsuki Bakugo & Shoto Todoroki against Wolfram's Minions Nobu & Daigo during the I-Island Incident. Prologue Wolfram and his team of terrorists take over the I-Island Central Tower and the security system. They take the entire Island hostage including All Might. Izuku Midoriya,his classmates from Class 1-A, and Melissa Shield decide to fight back. They must scale 200 floors to take back the security system. Once on the 80th floor, Minoru Mineta opens the entrance door. This notifies Wolfram's minions of the student's locations. Wolfram's minions inform their boss and he sends two of his henchmen to neutralize the students. To avoid getting trapped in a corridor, Shoto Todoroki and Tenya Iida blast their way into the tower's botanical gardens. There, the students hide after noticing the central elevator is headed for the 80th floor. Izuku's group hides successfully, but the villains notice some other students. Katsuki Bakugo & Eijiro Kirishima got lost in the tower and somehow ended up here. Eijiro tries to talk down the men because he doesn't know they're criminals. Nobu doesn't believe his story and attacks using his Quirk. Shoto uses his Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall Super Move to protect Eijiro, revealing himself. Shoto uses his Quirk to create an ice pillar that lifts Izuku and the others to the next floor up. He tells them he will catch up with them later and informs Katsuki and Eijiro of the situation. They're both surprised to learn about the villain attack on the tower. Their conversation is interrupted when Nobu frees himself and Daigo from the ice using his Quirk. Battle Daigo tells the kids not to underestimate him and transforms into a hulking purple beast. Shoto immediately tries to freeze him with an ice wave but brute force is enough to break the ice apart as he rushes toward the students. The students evade his rush of punches and Katsuki lands a direct explosion to his back. Daigo quickly recovers, taking Katsuki by surprise. Eijiro leaps in front of Katsuki and takes the brunt of the attack. Despite using his Hardening Quirk, Eijiro gets sent flying across the plant factory. Katsuki calls out Eijiro's name and Shoto warns him to dodge the next attack. Katsuki evades a vacuum attack from Nobu and Shoto covers him with another ice wave. Nobu's Quirk gives him the ability to displace anything he hits with his vacuum palm attacks. Shoto's ice is quickly withered into nothing and he retreats to a back to back position with Katsuki. The villains face off with the boys on each side and ask who they are, but the U.A. students refuse to give out their identities to criminals. Katsuki duels with the Daigo while Shoto battles with Nobu. Katsuki delivers an explosion to Daigo's back and quickly dodges his counter attacks using well-timed explosions. The explosive U.A. student doesn't back down from the hulking villain and continues delivering explosive blows all while flying around to avoid getting crushed by the Daigo's great strength. !!]] At the same time, Shoto uses his ice to propel himself forward and create distance between him and his opponent. Nobu is very quick and manages to hollow out Shoto's next ice attack. This makes Shoto realize his opponent isn't simply making matter disappear, he's displacing it into his hands. Katsuki's opponent recovers the onslaught of explosions, not to Katsuki's amusement. Katsuki takes to the skies and rotates himself into a missile using explosions. Daigo tries to challenge him using brute force but Katsuki ends their bout with his Howitzer Impact attack. Nobu is disappointed and tries to take Katsuki off guard following his move. Shoto warns Katsuki in time for the vacuum to only strike his arm. The clothes are ripped from Katsuki's arm, but his sweat is also placed on Nobu's palm. Shoto quickly capitalizes with his fire, shooting out a stream that detonates the nitroglycerin sweat and blows up the villain. Shoto freezes Nobu to immobilize him completely. Aftermath Shoto and Katsuki run to check on Eijiro's condition. He's fine, albeit stuck in the wall. Katsuki insults Eijiro and tells him to turn off his Quirk if he wants to get unstuck. The trio is unscathed after the skirmish and Katsuki thanks Eijiro for saving him earlier. Eijiro teases him for acting out of character, annoying Katsuki. Shoto says they need to regroup with Izuku and they move toward the exit. However, their path is quickly impeded by dozens of security bots. References Site Navigation Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Movie Original Battles